


Glutton

by memefucker69



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gore, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living a shameful life of devouring everyone around you becomes tiresome for the eternal teenage boy named Park Chanyeol. His hunger only grows and grows with every meal, and he is never satisfied. That is, until he meets first-year Byun Baekhyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [RATED M FOR EXPLICIT GORE AND HORROR.] 
> 
> posted and updated on memefucker69@asianfanfics as well.

Imagine being torn apart from the seams. No, not mentally or metaphorically,  **literally**.

First, your arms ripped from their sockets, flesh tearing apart with a slick wet noise and bones cracking with a sickening  _snap!_  Each are torn away, the right then the left. Blood is everywhere, you can't breathe. You feel as though you might faint. The pain is overbearing and immense. You panic. It feels strange having no limbs there. You feel a dull numbing pounding around the wounds and a shaky breath leaves your lips as you stare into the eyes of your predator.

You watch as it nearly drools at the prospect of fresh flesh before its eyes. It licks its humanoid lips and then slurps up the blood running down its own arm. You scream as it begins to tear at the dripping meat in its hands. It's eating your arms. It's eating the limbs that were once a part of you. Oh god, how are you still awake? Why can't you just die already? 

It's no use. No matter how much you beg or close your eyes, you're forced to experience this neverrending nightmare that is reality.

"I'm...sorry," your attacker voices.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**September 16th, 2012. 10:07:56 PM**

 

 

He ran.

He didn’t know what he was running from, nor did he want to know. Every time his painfully twisted ankle slapped the pavement with each movement of his foot, agony spread through his entire body. He wanted to stop and rest, but he couldn’t. He huffed, coughed, and sputtered as his lungs pounded against his ribcage, asking and pleading for rest.

That…The thing that was chasing him wasn’t human. Even in the darkness of the night, he could tell.

It was fast and it was strong, unbelievably so. There was no way a human was that quick on its feet. It had already caught him once; it had twisted his ankle so easily, with a flex of its wrist. He hadn’t seen it, too terrified to look behind him.

He cried and screamed for help, but he had been chased into the empty part of town, where nothing but crumbling buildings and trash gathered. He felt like such a coward for fleeing and not staying and fighting, but he had no chance. This was a life or death situation.

And at that very moment, he legs gave up on him and he stumbled, falling to the solid ground in a harsh manner. He gasped and panted for lost oxygen, a cold sweat slicking his skin as he realized there were footsteps approaching. They were slow, excruciatingly and mockingly so as he tried his best to get up, but his body rejected it, falling pitifully to the asphalt a second time as his arms gave in.

His chocolate brown eyes were filled with fear, wide and watery with unshed tears. He was scared, so scared. The only sliver of pride left was his tears and even those betrayed him and spilled over his cheeks. Two steps more and the inhuman stranger stopped just centimeters before him. He could feel the cold predator’s hungry stare.

There was a shuffling of fabric and it kneeled next to him. He closed his eyes in panic. However, instead of a harsh pain, he felt cold fingers (?) gently smothering away the saltwater that stained his cheeks. It was an action ten times more terrifying than being harmed. His heart hammered against his chest in horror.

He took the chance of opening his eyes.

In the little light emitted from the flickering street lamp, he was shocked to find himself faced with a rather humanoid being. It was seemingly male with strikingly handsome and flawless features, almost as if he was coming in contact with an angel, though it was anything but that sort of imaginative situation. The monster had tousled dirty blonde hair, smooth alabaster skin, and unusually, extremely bright blue eyes. His eyes were the most notably feature of his attacker. If he were to take a closer look, he’d label them as even white irises.

He was snapped from his somewhat admiration when pretty pink lips pulled into a breathtaking smile, revealing impeccably straight, ultra-white teeth. In any other situation, it would have been beautiful, but it scared him to death instead. Was it going to kill him now?

“You’re the first human that’s outrun me, you know that?” It suddenly spoke in a smooth baritone-like voice. He was chilled to the bone by the sudden exchange of words, eyes filling with tears again. “Have you given up?” It asked, grin widening.

He didn’t reply, didn’t move. His heart beat a thousand beats per minute. If it didn’t kill him, he’d probably die from fright instead. There was a pause as his attacker waited for his reply. When it didn’t get one, the humanoid monster simply shrugged, its hand extending its reach to run its chilly digits through his curly hair. He cringed, filching strongly from the touch. It seemed to notice this and its smile grew.

“So cute,” it laughed, “I like you. What’s your name?” When he didn’t reply, its icy eyes narrowed into threatening slits, though the wide smile was still there. “Answer me, or I’ll do something you won’t like.”

Something between a gasp and a whimper escaped his lips. “C-Chanye…ol,” he whispered, teeth chattering and lips quivering.

“Nice to meet you, Chanyeol,” it scared him how his name sounded on its tongue, “You can call me Kris. I think…we are going to become great friends.”

He parted his lips and asked the stupidest question in a tiny voice. “Are you…g-going to hurt…me?”

It snickered, sitting back on its bottom and tilting its head back in full-blown laughter. Chanyeol felt shame runs through his veins. He wished it would kill him already instead of mocking him.

As it calmed its laughter, looking back to its captured human with a happy grin, it dodged his question. “Hmm, do you want to die, Chanyeol?” Kris asked, his tone resembling that of asking a normal question like “what’s your favorite color” or “how’s the weather”.

His heart fell into his stomach and fear ran cold throughout his body. His throat seemed clogged and choked. How was he supposed to answer that question? Of course he didn’t want to die, if that was even an actual option at this point. Was it just toying with him? Giving him a sliver of hope, only to tear it away and watch him break?

He took another chance. “N…o,” his eyes filed with new tears.

“Thought so,” it quickly answered, suddenly sitting up and snatching Chanyeol’s arm within its grasp. Yanking back the sleeve of his dirtied sweater, the monster stared at the revealed flesh as if it were some kind of mouthwatering dessert. Chanyeol immediately regretted his answer.

“How about we make a deal? Just me and you, no take backs, no lying, no second chances,” it offered, a tongue swiping over its lips. “I could devour you right now, in which you would die, and I would leave fulfilled, or,” it held up a finger, which then changed to two, “I’ll let you live, but I’d make sure I still get my meal.”

Chanyeol’s eyes went impossibly wide at the prospect of living, completely ignoring the other words. He would live, he could live, and he would see another day. He’d see his parents again; his mother would pinch his ear and force him to wash the dishes. His father would smile that crinkly-eyed smile and pat him on the head when he made him proud. His older sister would tease and bully him like she always had. He wouldn’t have to leave them suffering or worried. He could see his friends again, go to school again. If there was a god out there, he was truly thankful for this chance.

He was only relieved until Kris started speaking again.

“I should tell you though, you won’t be normal if I let you live,” its grin widened immeasurably, a snake-like glimmer in its eyes.

His heart stopped beating for a fraction of a second. “What do you…”

“I guess you’ll find out?” Kris laughed, an evil smirk now dusting its features. “I’ll let you choose. Think long and hard. No take backs, remember?”

Chanyeol let out shuddering breaths. How could he just decide his own fate like that? What did it mean by not normal? How could he bet on that? He could either bargain for his life or die a painful and probably slow death being eaten by this thing. His friends and his family, though, they would be sad, wouldn’t they? Would there even be a piece of him left to mourn over? Vaguely hearing Kris mutter “tick tock” beneath his breath, he thought a little more before gulping, his stomach churning as he reached a decision.

“I w-want…to live,” he murmured shakily, nails digging into the road as he sniffled pitifully, sobs threatening to burst from his throat as he cried.

The hand that gripped his arm seemed to tighten in excitement. An excited breath left Kris’s lips, and it seemed to beam with joy. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” it said, Chanyeol’s arm getting closer and closer to the predator’s mouth with every word.

A ragged scream left Chanyeol’s lips and his teeth clenched tightly as an immense pain tore through his arm. He closed his eyes and cried as sharp teeth tore through flesh and ate away at the muscle. It hurt more than anything he had ever felt—more than the time he had fell off his bicycle when he was six, more than the time he got in a car wreck and broke his arm when he was thirteen. He gasped and choked for oxygen, his free hand clawing at the ground, splitting his nails and staining his fingers with blood.

The sound of it eating him was absolutely disgusting. It was a squelching, stomach-churning wet sound that was accompanied by the cringing noise of his own blood dripping and pooling next to his writhing body. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt.  _Ithurt Ithurt Ithurt Ithurt._

Then, suddenly, a sort of drowsing wave flowed through his body gently and softly. His breathing lowered and his limbs relaxed. He could feel his heart beat pounding in his ears, but with each second it got slower and slower. He felt tired. He wanted to sleep.

As he tried to peer up and wonder what was going on, his vision blurred and his eyelashes fluttered; only catching a slim peek of a mouth stained with red grinning at him.

It was a horrifyingly beautiful image, he thought.


	2. One

 

**February 10 th, 2014 05:34:09 PM**

 

The boy with messy raspberry hair adjusted his patterned scarf, the cold wind hitting him full-blast as he exited the train station. He shivered, lips chapped and fingers frozen stiff in his pockets, but it wasn’t as if the increasingly freezing weather bothered him much. He was always cold these days.

It was another school year, same boring grade, different lively school, and different bustling city. How long would it be until he’d have to move out of South Korea? It wasn’t like he spoke any other languages. It’d be hard, but it was better than getting caught or killed.

The headphones dangling from his neck still blasted music, quiet enough for him to hear the gentle beat of the jazz music and the cries of “oppa” from girls that attended his school. He was popular this school year for once. Was it his newly dyed hair or his happy personality that he decided to showcase openly this time? It was always said that his smile could light up a whole room after all.

He hadn’t really changed much from before, he supposed, physically or mentally.

Humming a tune beneath his breath, matching that of the music playing below his ears, the teenager pulled his keys out from his pocket as he neared his apartment complex. The jingle of his keys alerted the boy who stood outside, raking the small yard just before the building. It was the landlady’s son, Kyungsoo. He was a shy boy with wide eyes and raven hair, a great deal shorter than the other boy.

He gave a friendly wave and Kyungsoo returned it, quickly going back to his raking.

He climbed the staircase, his apartment being on the second floor and the first on the left. Stopping before the door, he knocked, listening for any signs of his roommate being home. Hearing nothing, he used his keys and unlocked the door knob, going inside.

_“#203: Park/Kim”_  the plaque on the door read.

Entering the small apartment, the scent of blood immediately overpowered anything else, and he knew his roommate was indeed home. Frowning and removing his shoes and tossing his bag and scarf to the side, he followed the smell to the small laundry room, located just off the kitchen area. There stood his roommate, tugging off his black hoodie darkened in some spots. It was without a doubt stained with blood.

“What did you do this time? And why weren’t you at school?” he asked, catching the attention of the undressing male.

“Aaah, I owed like a few grand to that one guy down the street. He called me during homeroom, so I left early.” He shrugged. “Oh, and if you’re wondering, the nurse at our new school is really gullible. I barely had to act like I was in pain and she wrote me a note.”

“A few grand?” his chocolate hues went wide. “Kai—“

“ _Jongin_ ,” his roommate corrected before continuing, “I wasn’t planning on killing him, but when he comes at me with a knife, what was I supposed to do? He was fully capable of living on without that money away.” He waved a hand, turning back to the washing machine and stuffing his stained clothes into it before pouring way too much detergent on top, as he always did.

“Next time, wash them by hand. I’m not made of money, you know.”

“I was gonna pay most of this month’s bill anyways.”

“Oh, thanks, but use the money you make from your  _actual_  job. The last thing I want to be caught in is some kind of robbery or something.”

Kim Jongin was, for lack of a better term, Chanyeol’s “friend” whom he’d met for a little over a year ago and his roommate. He was eighteen, the same age as Chanyeol technically. He attended the same school as well, but more than often skipped to do who knows what. Jongin was also a past serial killer, having committed many, many murders in Japan under the alias “Kai”. How he’d managed to evade the police, create a fake identity, and make it over to South Korea was beyond Chanyeol. To say that he knew a lot about Jongin would be a lie.

They just had similar “interests” so they stuck together. That was all there was to it.

He turned away from Jongin, heading into the kitchen to start making dinner, though his stomach was aching for something other than the landlady’s leftover kimchi spaghetti. His mouth began to involuntary salivate, the liquid pooling into his mouth. The redhead breathed heavily through his nose as he yanked the refrigerator door open. Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it.  _Ignore it!_

The tall boy jumped as a hand tugged his own away, shutting the appliance door. “You’re letting all the cold air escape,” Jongin said, dark eyes peering suspiciously into his roommate’s now-bright orbs. Web-like tendrils spun in the other boy’s hues, making a warm chocolate brown become a sharp icy blue. The rims of his eyes had gone red and dark circles formed beneath, as if he’d been crying.

“Are you hungry, Chanyeol?” Jongin raised a single brow in inquisition, not missing how the other male visibly flinched.

Chanyeol was quiet for a moment, trying to gather himself as he gulped and swallowed, trying to get rid of the burning of his throat and the aching in his stomach. The beast within longed to bares its fangs, tear into flesh, and indulge in blood. Just imagining the texture of the sweet, scorching liquid running down his throat had him clenching his fists in restraint.

He hated this. He really did.

“I’m leaving,” he finally uttered softly, turning around to exit the apartment, Jongin rolling his eyes.

“Alright, have a good,” Jongin checked the time on his phone, “dinner. I’ll just eat something here.”

 

* * *

 

It was easy, simple, a daily routine.

A suspecting person, be it a woman, man, or child, would be lured in. Chanyeol would use any way with words, be it flirting (terribly), using fake tears, or candy. He would be waiting impatiently in the shadows of a nearby alleyway, his hands shaking, his hunger growing. Just waiting for the right person to walk by or notice him.

And then he would be fed.

He would eat and eat and drink until there was nothing left but a gruesome mess of pounded flesh, useless organs, cracked bones, and a puddle of blood. The heart and the brain were never left behind. Those were the most delicious parts. It was so delectable, so fulfilling, so addicting.

It was a truth that he would kill to have a taste of human flesh.

Did he regret it? Initially, no, he was just overjoyed to be fed, to have his hunger curbed and tamed. But once it was all said and done, and he would be forced to stare at the remains of what was once human, a living human being, he would curse himself. He wanted to die. How dare he steal someone’s life for his own pleasure?

The Chanyeol from two years ago would have sobbed and cried, but he had regrettably run out of tears since. There was no point in crying over it anymore. This was how things were.

He was constantly careful and efficient. He would indulge in places with no potential witnesses. He was always sure to never leave evidence of his presence. Not that anyone would suspect him. Park Chanyeol was fake, nothing but endless papers filled with false information, and the past Choi Chanyeol had been announced dead two years ago. The police almost always classified it as an animal attack, if they found any evidence at all. No human being could slaughter another to that scale, right?

It was easy, simple, a daily routine.

Only, however, it didn’t go exactly as planned this time around.

He had managed to snag some office worker on his way home, pretending to have lost his little sister and asking if the man could help search. Once they passed by a long and empty alleyway, Chanyeol swiftly slammed the older male onto the concrete and indulged in his new meal. Being distracted with muffling the victim’s screams and enjoying the delicious flavors bursting in his mouth, he didn’t notice footsteps approaching.

He did hear the choked out and horrified gasp though.

Gulping down the meat in his mouth and letting out a ragged breath, Chanyeol looked back to the newly arrived stranger, who was pale in fear. It was a boy, about his age, with raven hair and hazel eyes. The bloodied boy’s icy eyes narrowed and he stood, grabbing the other male by the collar and pushing him against the wall, meal forgotten.

He smelled better than the practically dead office worker, he realized.

The raven-haired teen was still with terror. He…Someone was  _eating_ another person. If it weren’t for the fact that his mind was still processing it, he would be vomiting by now. The sight was sickening, something straight out of a horror movie. His dread only increased tenfold as said someone  _saw_ him and pinned him to the wall. He couldn’t see the other person’s face, it was shadowed by a hood and his head covered in a beanie, but it was definitely male and a lot taller than him. Their lips and down their throat was coated in blood and other things he didn’t want to think about. It smelled disgusting. Just one whiff of the guy’s breath and he wanted to puke.

And his  _eyes_ —his eyes were a piercing white or a very bright blue. It was inhuman and chilling to the core.

“Y-You…” the shorter male stuttered.

Chanyeol gulped, swallowing the saliva that had flooded his mouth. The word mouthwatering was an understatement. He wanted to rip the other boy open and devour every single each of him. His skin was fair and looked so soft to the touch. The beastly side of him wondered how it would taste.

But he wasn’t that much of a glutton.

“Leave,” Chanyeol spoke with a deep and strained tone, turning his face away, “and don’t tell anyone, please.” It sounded like a plea more than a threat.

Just as finished his sentence, he let the other boy go. When he didn’t budge, Chanyeol bared his teeth and shoved him. “Go.”

It didn’t take any more than that to get the shorter boy running away, his legs wobbling terribly and his body shivering in fear as he disappeared out of the alleyway and from Chanyeol’s eyes.

Chanyeol stood there for a moment before his face scrunched up and he let out a scared breath as the realization sunk in. Someone had seen him. Someone had seen the direct evidence. He was a moron to think that the boy wouldn’t just run to the police and tell them. He’d come close to being seen before and that was something he didn’t want to go through again.

Looking back to what remained of his previous prey, his eyes went wide. It was crucial to get rid of the evidence as quick as possible.

His bloodied fingers scrambled and dug into the pocket of his hoodie, hurriedly pulling out his cell phone and dialing the first number in his contacts, smearing blood onto the glass touchscreen carelessly. Chanyeol breathed heavily as he waited for Jongin to pick up.

And then finally the line connected. “What’s up, Hannibal?”

“Kai,  _please_ , hurry and get this body out of here. Someone saw me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! Thank you for taking the time to read this fic! It probably won't be too long of one. I don't have many plans for it lol. There is going to be Kaisoo in this fic as well, though it's going to probably be very minor. And, as a side note, Chanyeol does not age, so Kai is technically younger than him. Other than that, please give kudos and comment! Thank you again~


	3. Two

Baekhyun ran without looking back, worn shoes slapping against the pavement and breath coming out in painful gasps as he desperately tried to escape. He was being chased. He would be caught. He could feel the monster’s breath caressing his neck like a deadly whisper of sin. His heart thudded in his chest as fear slivered up his spine.

Then, suddenly he was on the ground and the monster was on top of him, icy blue eyes wide and threatening in the darkness. Its lips were visible, parted and dripping red fluids, a tongue flashing out to lick up the remains of its last meal. It reminded him of some kind of hungry beast licking its chops in anticipation. The rest of the monster’s face was hidden by shadows.

Hands appeared, pinning his wrists down to the solid ground as the monster neared, its breath smelling oddly sweet as bloody red lips closed in, closer and closer. Though restricted, Baekhyun felt no need to run or flee like before. He was captivated by those hypnotic eyes. His breathing slowed, eyes feeling heavy, as the beast licked a path on his cheek, leaving blood in its wake, before leaning down to whisper softly into the teen’s ear.

Baekhyun’s heartbeat suddenly sped up to a painful and fast pace as the beast spoke in a foreign tongue that sounded suspiciously like Spanish. He felt as though he couldn’t breathe, and his limbs twitched at the urge to clutch at his throat that was begging for precious oxygen. He felt the monster above him grin; its claws sinking into Baekhyun’s flesh eagerly, causing the young boy to let out a broken scream of agony.

“ _Baekhyun_ ,” it whispered, voice sounding somehow familiar. His name sounded tender on the monster’s tongue, like it cared for the human it was prepared to devour. Its lips hovered over the flesh of his neck.

Its form of a kiss was teeth tearing into his skin.

 

He awoke with a shock and a cold sweat soaking his skin. Baekhyun pressed a hand to his chest to calm his racing heart, gasping for breath. That dream—no,  _nightmare_ —had been so vivid, so real. He could still feel the pain in his neck, and he touched the skin there to make sure it was still there. No blood, no wound.

It brought back flashes of memories from the evening before. Baekhyun gagged, cupping a hand over his mouth and swallowing down the bile rising in his throat. He had run home after that incident, completely forgetting what his mother told him to get at the supermarket. Immediately, when he reached his home, he ended up vomiting in the bushes outside, feeling utterly terrified and disgusted from the scene he had witnessed and how he had been so close to death.

His mother had asked him over and over what was wrong and why he seemed so scared. Baekhyun debated telling her, but she’d think he was crazy, after all he had no evidence that he’d seen someone eating someone else. Who knows, maybe he was crazy. It’s not every day that you witness something like that.

But it was so real.

“Baekhyun!” his mother suddenly called, knocking on his door, startling him. “You’re going to be late for your first day at your new school if you don’t get up now, sweetie.”

Baekhyun sat up, running a hand through his messy black hair, trying to calm himself before answering. “I’m awake, Mom.”

The door suddenly cracked open, letting in a ray of light into his room. His mother’s head peeked out, eyes searching until she found his awakened form on the bed. She flipped on the light switch, effectively blinding him for a few seconds, before going over. “Do you still feel alright?” she reached up to feel his forehead. “You don’t feel feverish. Is your stomach ok enough to go to school?”

“I’m fine, Mom,” Baekhyun swatted her hand away, giving a small reassuring smile, “I just ate something funky yesterday, I think. Seriously, I’m alright.” His mother was prone to be a worrywart, especially when it came to her youngest son, who was just entering high school.

“Okay, but if you don’t feel well at school, go to the nurse’s office,” she replied, tugging at his cheek playfully. “Now hurry up. I ironed your uniform and put it in your closet. Also, your father already left with the car, so you’ll have to walk. You know the way, right?”

“I do,”

His mother smiled before leaving the room, and Baekhyun let out a huge sigh of relief. He was glad his mother hadn’t pried much about him getting sick the day before. Standing up, he began to get ready for the day, brushing his teeth and washing his face, then getting dressed and brushing his hair into a side-swept look. For his hair being oil black, he was thankful for the fairness of his skin. His face was also pretty clear and acne-free most days, and his teeth straight. Baekhyun was sure that was why so many girls liked him back in his hometown.

That thought had him frowning. He really hated that he had to move, leave all his friends behind, and start high school without knowing anyone. At least this was a city, which meant a lot of students, which also meant he’d be able to blend into the crowd.

Grabbing his bag from the corner of his room, the teen hurried down the steps, getting his lunch from his mother before heading to the door and slipping on his shoes and jacket, flinching when his mom shoved earmuffs onto his head. Baekhyun rolled his eyes before bidding her goodbye and leaving the house.

 

* * *

 

“Ah, dumb and dumber have arrived,” Jongdae announced as Chanyeol pushed open the sliding door of the classroom, Jongin following behind him. The redhead simply grinned in response, taking a seat on the edge of Jongdae’s desk.

“What does that make you then?” Jongin snorted, taking a seat at his own desk directly in front of Jongdae’s, kicking his feet up.

“Hmm…” the brunet thought for a moment, “dumbest?”

Chanyeol nearly choked while finishing off his milk carton, stifling his laughs. “Is…Is that even a  _word_?” he gasped, wiping his chin.

“Of course it is…probably.” Jongdae gave a dismissive shrug. “Oh yeah, I called you guys yesterday to hang out like we said, but neither of you picked up? You expect me to go to the arcade alone like a loser?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Chanyeol smiled apologetically, quickly thinking of an excuse that his friend would believe, “Jongin got in trouble with one of his exes.” He glanced over to said male, giving him a look to follow along.

“Crazy bitch tried to break into our apartment,” Jongin added, leaning back in his chair with a satisfied smirk.

“Seriously, again?” Jongdae’s eyes went wide, “which one? You need to stop breaking people’s hearts like that, or it’s probably gonna keep happening.”

Jongin snorted. “Like I even remember her name, she was really pretty though,  _wasn’t she_ , Chanyeol?” He said, implying something else— _someone_ else—between the lines of his speech, his grin wide and his eyes narrowed into teasing slits.

Something in the pit of Chanyeol’s stomach stirred and he gulped down the ache in his throat, his mind flickering to thoughts of the boy from yesterday. Jongin had asked him what the boy looked like, and having been panicking out of his mind, Chanyeol only said “he was pretty”. He should’ve held his tongue. Now Jongin was teasing him constantly about it.

Trying to get his mind off of it, he dug into his bag and pulled out a candy bar he had stashed in there, ripping open the wrapper and taking a bite of it. It was nowhere near the kind of taste he wanted, but it was better than nothing. Normal food didn’t taste like it used to, it was bland and never sated his hunger for very long. Chanyeol could survive on it for a day or two before he got frustrated and  _really_ hungry.

Jongin caught the action and smirked. “Hungry?”

Chanyeol kept up his smiley act, grinning with chocolate coated teeth, “yeah.”

The warning bell sounded and the redhead quickly shoved the rest of the sweet into his mouth, tossing the wrapper and his empty milk carton into the trashcan before homeroom began. All the other students were quickly rushing in the classroom, not wanting to be late. Chanyeol spotted some new faces and cocked his head in wonder before remembering that today was the first years’ first day. His homeroom was also an extra one, in which they threw all the kids they couldn’t fit into other homerooms into one. So it was a mixed classroom with all ages. Everyone ended up switching classrooms after homeroom either way. They really needed to build another high school nearby.

The final bell rang and everyone rushed to their seats, Chanyeol taking his at the back, far from Jongdae’s and Jongin’s seats. As he sat down, he noticed Jongin mouthing something to him, eyes wide and pointing a finger towards the right corner of the room.

_“Look over there, at the front.”_

Craning his neck, the redhead looked toward the front of the classroom, seeing a boy with black hair, his back facing him. He raised a brow, looking back to Jongin. He didn’t see why Jongin was going out of his way to point someone out. It’s not like Chanyeol knew him.

Jongin rolled his eyes in an annoyed fashion, holding up his finger in a motion for Chanyeol to wait, as he reached in his bag to fish out a piece of paper. He balled it up before aiming and tossing it at the kid in the front, the paper ball hitting its mark and causing the boy to turn around with accusing eyes. Chanyeol’s breath stopped.

It was him. It was the boy from yesterday.

He swore he felt his dead heart pound in both nervousness and excitement as the boy’s eyes darted to meet his own. His skin was just as fair and as soft as it looked the day before, and Chanyeol felt that weird fluttering feeling in his stomach again. It was strange, though. It wasn’t as though he wanted to eat him. It was like…he longed for him.

The boy’s eyes went wide before the door opened, revealing their homeroom teacher, and he turned around. Chanyeol couldn’t stop staring as their teacher began to call roll. He doubted he’d been recognized, or he hoped he hadn’t. There had been nothing on the news about his kill from last night, and the evidence had been disposed of. He had nothing to fear.

“Byun Baekhyun?”

“Present,” the boy spoke, his voice the same as before, only this time it wasn’t filled with fright. He had a nice voice, Chanyeol decided. The rest of the class went on normally, only this time it was filled with the homeroom teacher going over how their school days would function, handing out tips and pointers, and talking about all the rules with the first years.

When the bell rang, Chanyeol took that as his cue to make a move. He wasn’t sure why he was doing this, when he should be doing his best to avoid Baekhyun, but his body was moving on its own and then he was in front of him, pressing a hand on the younger boy’s desk and giving his toothy smile.

“Hey, uh, I’m Park Chanyeol, a third year,” he said, holding out a hand to Baekhyun in introduction.

There was a sting of familiarity in that voice, Baekhyun’s mind delving back into that horrid memory, but he pushed it aside. He was making a friend, a really tall friend with a 100 watt smile and red hair, but still a friend. “I-I’m Byun Baekhyun, a first year.” He shook Chanyeol’s hand.

“I just wanted to, um, apologize about what my friend did earlier. He’s an idiot and does stuff like that all the time.” Chanyeol said, making idle talk as he followed Baekhyun out the door.

“It’s alright,” Baekhyun shrugged, taking a peek at the room number written on his palm. “If you don’t mind, can you help me find my class?”

Chanyeol grinned and nodded, looking at the number scrawled on Baekhyun’s hand before beginning to take the lead. His classroom was on this floor, while Chanyeol’s was one floor higher. He’d probably be late to class, but didn’t mind the subtle inconvenience. When they reached the correct door, Chanyeol motioned for Baekhyun to enter.

However, Baekhyun was staring at him. “Wh-What is it?” he asked, worried.

“You have something on your lips,” he clarified, pointing up. Chanyeol relaxed and hurriedly wiped at his mouth. As he pulled his hand away, Baekhyun rolled his eyes and sighed, reaching up to swipe a thumb over Chanyeol’s lips, surprised at how cold they felt. Had he been sucking on a popsicle during class? His hands were pretty cold too when they had shaken hands earlier.

Chanyeol, however, felt his stomach ache immediately as fresh, live flesh met his lips. As his mouth watered, he resisted the urge to lick or bite the appendage off. “Th-Thanks,” he stuttered before bidding farewell and hurriedly making his way to the stairwell, leaving Baekhyun dumbfounded as to what he had done wrong.

Chanyeol was so stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this was a shitty and late update uvu. Thank you for reading, please comment and give kudos.


End file.
